Ms Goodie two shoe
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck and Ms.Goodie-two-shoe meets and Chuck is dangrousely close to lossing his...
1. Ms Goodie two shoe

**Hi just one of my crazy ideas. I don´t own GG.

* * *

Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

Chuck groan as Nate was watching this stupid TV Show with this dumb blond like girl, technically she was a brunette but she acted blond.

"I wish I could marry Saint Clair," Nate says in awe as she starts to sing country.

"Nate, she is a Ms. Goodie-two-shoe and she would probably never go out with you," Chuck says as Nate was ignoring him. She was wearing a white dress that made her look like an angel.

"You only go for the easy girls," Nate says as Chuck just laughs and says" at least I have sex with them."

Nate snorts and says" she is probably a wild cat in bed."

Chuck shook his head and turns his head back to the TV.

"Hallo yea all," Blair says in her southern accent.

The man who was the host of the show was talking about a new contest.

"Ms. Clair, we hear that you are holding a contest?" The host asks as she smiles her perfect smile.

"Yes John, that is right," Clair says as she was looking all happy. Nate was hanging on to her every word.

"So what do you win in this contest? And what do you have to do to win?" John asks as he looks interest.

"Well, funny you should ask. The contest is about writing a letter about yourself and I will pick you to win a date with me," Clair says as she flash her brightest smile at the camera.

"Who would date her?" Chuck says in disbelief and Nate gives him a punch in the rib.

"Aw, Nate," Chuck says as Nate looks at him.

Chuck and Nate watch the rest of the show and Chuck just watch it to make Nate glad.

Chuck went home and Nate starts to write to Clair. Nate decides to write about Chuck. Nate want Chuck to date Clair had would be fun to see on TV.

….

"Must I play so dumb?" Blair says tiredly as she was undressing herself and changes back into her own clothes.

Serena her best friend and producer says" everybody loves Ms. Clair."

"I am tired of playing this dumb country girl," Blair says in a sigh as she walks over to her bag.

"The show needs a wild twist and I hope this contest will provide a hot hunk," Serena says trying to reason with Blair.

"He better be hot and charming," Blair says in a normal tone. Her accent was gone as Ms. Clair was only a character.

"I stay but only for you," Blair says as she hugs Serena.

The next day letters arrive and Serena read them up for Blair and she shook her head to most of them.

"Ew, that guys sounds like a boring man," Blair says as Serena had read one up for her.

"Blair, you have said no to nearly all of them," Serena says in a tired voice.

"Yeah they all are so gross and I would never date them," Blair says as she walks back to her vanity table.

"Okay here is a guy who wants you to date his best friend because he thinks you are a Goodie-two-shoe," Serena says as she looks at the letter.

"That sounds like a challenge," Blair says finally looking pleased.

"Then you take a date with this mister who thinks you are an angel," Serena asks surprise over Blair´s sudden decision.

"Yes, I want to see him," Blair says as she starts to write back to this Nate guy.

…

Nate got the letter and walks over to Chuck to read the letter up to him. Chuck had to very hot women on his arm.

Nate says" I got letter back for St. Clair and I hope you get a date with her."

"What the fuck you have put me in the contest?" Chuck asks as he sends the women out.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to see her and you on a date," Nate says as he opens the letter.

"Open it and read it up Nate," Chuck says giving up as his blond friend starts to read:

_Dear Mr. Nathaniel _

_I love to go on a date with your friend. _

_Meet me at the museum at 6 on Friday. _

_Clair_

"What a bore to just go down to some old museum," Chuck says as Nate finish reading the letter.

"If you don't go I will," Nate says as he holds the letter close to his heart and Chuck huffs and says" I don't back down from a challenge."

Nate looks please and says" just as I hoped."

Chuck smirk as he walks over to the liquor cabinet and toke his favorite scotch.

He pours two glasses up and says" we shall toast for my luck in getting Ms. Goodie- two-shoe to kiss me."

Nate shook his and says"be careful that you don't fall for Ms. Clair."

"Don't worry Nate, Chuck Bass has never or will never fall in love," Chuck says in his most cocky voice and he gulps his scotch down in one gulp.

…

Blair was waiting for Nate´s friend to arrive. She was wearing her pink dress with flat shoes and a pink bag to match. The camera team was there to film it. There was being film without cutting and that would make it look very real.

He was handsome very indeed, his black hair and eyes like amber/ brown and his face with high cheekbones and a smirk on his face.

His clothes were not bad for him at all he knew how to dress and he had this amazing suit with pink bow tie. Blair thought he must know what she wore but that would be strange?

"Hallo, I am Chuck Bass Nathaniel´s friend," Chuck says as he greets her. Blair felt warm as his voice sounds like liquid sex.

"Clair and a pleasure to meet yea," Blair says in her southern accent.

Blair walks in front of him as she sways her dress a little bit.

"So what made your friend put yea into this contest?" Blair says still acting her character.

"I love to get a southern bell like you to swoon for me," Chuck says huskily and Blair looks at him and says" Mr. Bass," in a very shocked tone.


	2. Annoying ever or?

**Hi, sorry for not updating before now :) Should I go on or not?

* * *

Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

**Chapter 2 God you are the most annoing man ever or? **

Chuck was please to see that Clair was as beautiful in real life as she was on TV. She had a petite figure and amazingly chestnut hair and doe eyes.

Her dress was perfect for her as she walks over to the glass window.

"Clair, have you ever worn high-heels?" Chuck asks because he had a hard time picturing her wearing them.

"Well what a personal question," Clair replies in her sing song voice.

She was still acting shy and dumb at the same time. Chuck was amazed by her sweet act and he really want to shake her.

Clair was walking as little girl with a book ran towards her and says" Ms. Clair, could you please sign this for me?"

Clair smiles one of her bright smiles as she says" yes, I love too little sweetheart."

Chuck was very surprise over her kindness toward this tiny girl. Clair signs the book.

"Thank you Ms. Clair," the girl says in admiring tone.

When the girl had run off Chuck asks" how can you stand kids?"

Clair just laughs in her southern bell laughter. Chuck felt his heart hammer a little. _No he wouldn't fall in love; love was for fools and momma's boys. _

….

Blair felt Chuck´s dangerous charm on her every time he talked or gave dirty comments. Chuck had just brought her and ice-cream as Blair was trying to eat it with messing too much.

Chuck´s eyes twinkles as Blair eat her ice-cream. Blair mists some of it and Chuck looks like he as forgotten his own ice-cream and Blair says" eat yours up and behave."

Chuck looks down and sees his ice-cream running and Blair licks hers.

Their date was coming to an end as Blair was looking at the mummy section. Chuck suddenly slips her a piece of paper. Blair reads it carefully.

_Clair, come with me on a real date_

_Xxx Chuck _

Blair gasps as Chuck just smirks as she and Chuck looks at more mummies. They say goodbye to the camera team. Blair starts to walk home as a black limo rolls up beside her.

The window rolls down and Chuck looks at her and Blair felt this strange wanting to go with him. Blair looks at him and says" well, Mr. Bass I thought yea were going home?"

"I promised you a real date," Chuck says huskily and Blair feels her body going numb. He just had to look or talk to her like that and she felt this strange feeling.

"You are so full of yeaself," Blair says as she starts to walks away from the limo. Chuck just smirks and says" you really need to loosen up a bit."

Chuck opens the limo door and Blair gives up her fight against him. They drove off to Victrola that was Chuck´s club. The club was like walking into Moulin Rouge or a fancy strip joint. Blair was amazed with the style and atmosphere.

Chuck walks over to a sofa and Blair follows him over. Chuck pours champagne for her and Blair looks questioningly at him.

"Have some fun," Chuck says in a low voice as Blair takes a sip. The music starts to play and a group of dances´ starts to dance, they all are wearing very provocative clothes. Blair is mesmerize by them and Chuck to looks at them. His eyes turn to her as he whispers" you wish to be free like that?"

"I got moves," Blair says as she gives him a bright smile.

"Why don't you go up there?" Chuck says in a suggesting voice.

"I am just saying I got moves," Blair says as Chuck´s smirk grew.

"You are 10 times hotter than any of the girls' op there," Chuck says in a husky tone.

"I know what yea trying to do," Blair says still talking in her accent as she gives a- you- such-wish- look.

He was teasing her and it was working on her. She wants to show him that she was no Goodie-two shoe.

"Guard my drink," Blair says as she sways her hips as she walks up to the stage to dances. Blair moves slowly giving Chuck her sexiest but innocent look.

…

Chuck felt the heat rising in him as he looks at Clair´s sexy body, she was showing him what he could have and he would have her moaning under him. Her sweet lips on his as he made her weak in the knees, yeah Clair was going to be his tonight.

Clair throws her headband as she turns to the crowd. Her eyes are on Chuck as she bows down. Her hair falls down in curly waives as Chuck dreams about touching her silk hair as he made love to her mouth.

She turns her back and slips and hand down to her zip and she unzips her dress. The dress falls down to her feet and Clair steppes out of it.

She lifts her hand down to her under dress and gives a glint of her moon white thigh. Chuck wonders how she feels and taste like?

Clair ends her dancing and the crowd was roaring and Chuck felt a little jalousie.

"Need a ride home?" Chuck asks Clair as she nearly fell. She was a little tipsy and Chuck did not want her to go home like that.

"Yeah, why not," Clair says her accent less audible. Chuck had to help her into the limo as she giggles. She had such a sweet laugh, and Chuck felt all fussy and that made him uneasy because he was not the type that got fussy.

xxx

The limo starts and Blair suddenly says" thanks for the ride home." Chuck lock eyes with her and she had this strange desire to kiss him. She suddenly leans in and kissed his soft lips and Chuck was stun but after awhile he kissed her back. Their lips lock into a hot and demanding kiss.

Chuck´s hand was suddenly on her back as her dress riles up and shows her thighs of to him. Blair did not care if she lost her innocents to Chuck.

Her brain was cloudy with lust as Chuck´s lips move down from her lips to her collarbone. Blair shudders as she feels his hands on her straps to her dress. Chuck suddenly lies her down on the limo seat as he kisses the top of her breasts as Blair feels more lightheaded.

After awhile of kissing Blair and Chuck were both naked as Chuck´s arms were safely wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Chuck," Blair purrs as Chuck´s lips kisses her breasts and sucks on the nipples. She tucks in his hair as Chuck sucks harder and Blair moans in pleasure as Chuck suddenly goes down on her. Blair gets nervous and clamps her thighs shut but Chuck kiss her legs and says in a husky voice" Clair, don't be scared."


	3. In denial

**Hi, sorry if this story goes to fast but like to speed things up a bit.

* * *

Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

**Chapter 3 in denial **

Clair looks at him and she slowly opens her thighs whiter. She gasps as Chuck´s warm tongue touch her inner thighs. She throws her head back as his tongue lowers down on her pussy lips and spreads them and when his tongue hits her clit she moans aloud.

Clair´s fingers were in Chuck´s hair as she moans loud as Chuck licks her wet walls with hunger.

She tasted sweet and Chuck´s head was swimming with lust and she was egging him on with her moans and purrs.

Chuck lifts her leg over his shoulder so he could deepen his licks in her cunt. She was dripping wet and Chuck sucks and licks her to orgasm.

"Chuck, "Clair whimpers as Chuck smirks at her. Clair suddenly turns them over so she is straddling him. Kissing him fiercely as her warm hands roam down his chest and Chuck looks her in the eyes. She had this lust but innocents about her that made her seductive.

Before he could stop her she had thrush herself down on his throbbing member as Chuck groans. She rides him slowly as Chuck´s hand caresses her back. She was beautiful in the light from the road. Clair gives a little cry as Chuck´s cock broke her hymen. Chuck was shock that he was her first men but happy to. Clair was his and this night would be the night she compared all the others too.

Chuck was close to cum so he moves his hand down to her clit.

Clair screams her orgasm out as Chuck watch how beautiful she was.

….

Blair felt so sleepy all of a sudden as Chuck carefully lifts her down off him. Blair gets her clothes on. They both felt awkward as Blair sees they are close to her home.

"Thanks again for the lift," Blair says in a low tone as she walks out. Chuck Bass had shown her the wildest night ever and he had made her do something far from her control self.

Blair walks back into her apartment. Blair falls asleep on her bed without thinking about changing clothe or taking a shower.

Blair woke to Serena calling her. Blair want to throw the phone out so she could sleep on but Serena was persistent as she kept calling.

Blair toke the phone with a tired groan as Serena says" you have to come down and see this."

"OH S it is too early for that," Blair says as she tucks the duvet closer to herself.

"No, B you have to COME," Serena says in a demanding tone and Blair had no chose but to come. Blair toke a quick shower as the night came back to her.

"Shit, shit, shit," Blair swears as she thought about Chuck Bass. She toke a cab down to the TV station as Serena grabs her and says" our rating when up, people love Chuck Bass and you together."

Serena shows her all the comments and Blair is about to faint as the comments were filling several pages.

"_Man I wish I was Clair, he is fucking hot." _Blair read as she saw the rest of the comments.

"We have to have Chuck Bass back into the show," Serena says as she shows Blair the whole episode from the night before.

Blair was shock to see how she and Chuck click so well. Chuck was handsome and flirting at the same time and dangerous.

"No, no, Chuck Bass back is a no go," Blair says as she feels this warm fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"I call him," Serena says before Blair could stop her.

….

Chuck woke up in his soft bed with Clair on his mind. She had made him hot and bothered as he takes a cold shower.

Nate comes over to hear what Chuck had to say and Chuck did not want to tell Nate.

" I saw that episode and you and Clair are really great together. She is a sweetheart and you and her are perfect match," Nate says sounding both amazed and jealous.

"She was a hot piece of ass," Chuck says trying to sound cocky and not to happy to hear what Nate thought. Nate did not need to know how much Clair affected him. She had made him wonder what it would be like to have a girlfriend and Chuck Bass did not do girlfriends, yes he did girlfriends but others girlfriends.

Nate did not seam to belief him as he says" she and you seemed happy and you were flirting with her."

"Don't trust TV to much Nate," Chuck says as he wants Nate to drop it.

Chuck ´s phone rings and he answers it," hallo Bass speaking."

"Hallo Serena Van de Woodsen, I am from the TV program about Clair and I want you on the show." Chuck was surprise to hear from the TV channel and says" I never thought myself on TV."

"I will send you some comments from last night´s episode and you will say yes," Serena says in a sure tone.

Chuck was sent the comments and he was shocked to see how many had liked him and Clair. Nate watch over his shoulder as he says" man, what a support group you and Clair have it is better than the other TV stars or series."

Chuck calls Serena back after a day´s thought. Clair is hot and he love to spend more time with her. Serena was over joy by the fact that Chuck Bass the bad playboy was going to be on the show.

Chuck was also looking forward to see Clair again as she had to be his most interesting meeting ever.

…

Blair was angry that Serena went against her and hired Chuck Bass and that made Blair real pissed. Serena was her friend but right now she was acting like a producer.

Blair just wants Serena as her friend but Serena was building op her own career and treating Blair like a chest piece.

Blair wants to tell Serena off but that would only make it hard for her. She had to accept that Chuck Bass was going to be on the show.


	4. We are online in 1 2 3 action

**Hi sorry had not update it before now. **

**I am not update any off my stories because I am going away soon. **

**I will be back to update, so don´t worry :) **

**I don´t own the song Blair´s is sing in this story, the song is from Country Strong and the movie looks great.**

**I love the song I have it on my I-pod.**

* * *

**Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

**Chapter 4 We are online in 1..2..3 action**

Chuck came the next day and the first thing he sees is Clair with her guitar as she was playing her newest song. He was surprise to know Clair could play and that her song wasn't in playback.

Her voice was amazing as she sang. Serena the producer was watching her closely as she says" Clair, this number is amazing."

"I just a summer girl…." Clair sang and Chuck felt like she was a summer girl. He could picture her on a summer day dancing around him with her brown curls all over the place.

"Hallo Mr. Bass nice to see you here," Serena says as she walks over to him. Clair was still singing as Serena talks to Chuck.

Clair walks over to them she was wearing a yellow dress with cream colored lairs. Chuck thought she looks innocent as she says" Hallo, Mr. Bass."

"Please call me Chuck we are going to be co workers now," Chuck says as Clair shakes his hand shyly. She was acting her role as the shy country girl again. Chuck knew she had a wild side but she did not show him that. He had to crack her to see that side again.

"Clair, what is our job tonight?" Chuck asks in a curious tone as Clair replies" a talk show wants to hear about our date."

"I love to give out hot tricks to get a girl in the shack," Chuck says in husky tone.

….

Blair felt this feeling again as she tried to act like Clair. _Man she hate this role sometime and right now she really wants Clair dead. _

Serena went through their plans and how to act to the camera.

"This channel has decided to make a reality TV about Clair and you Chuck. The show is going to be a lot like the Big Brother show" Serena says proudly as Blair was so protesting against the idea with her eyes as Serena presented the idea. Blair did it without Chuck watching her.

"I am going to live with Clair?" Chuck asks in a hopeful tone as Blair looks at Serena with irritation.

"Yes, I know they other channels have tried this but I think this is the right time to try," Serena says sounding very excited about the prospect of fame and getting her name in golden light.

Clair was so a hell to play and Chuck´s flirtations ways weren't helping her. They walk side by side to the interview with John Faril.

"Good evening, I have tonight two talked about stars Ms. Clair and Mr. Bass," John presents them as Blair gives them a perfect Clair smile. Chuck smirks as he just walks in.

"We all saw your date on TV and did you feel awkward when you met?" John asks.

"Yes, I was this meeting and live TV is new to me," Blair says in her southern bell accent.

"What about you Mr. Bass," John asks as he turns to Chuck. Chuck gives a cocky smile and says" I always had my ways with the ladies and Ms. Clair is pretty much a lady."

_Blair did not know if she should hit him or not? _

Blair just gives a nod and smiles and says" Well I am from the south and we girls were nothing but ladies."

"Are you sure about that Ms. Clair?" Chuck says in a drawl as he locks eyes with Blair. Blair tried not to lose her act as Chuck was making it hard.

Blair just gave him a polite look as John looks curious to know what they were talking about.

"I heard you both a starting a new reality series?" John was asking as the audients were looking excited over this news.

"Yeah, we are and I telling you now it is going to be very interesting," Chuck says taking the word and smirks again at Blair. Chuck Bass was downright cocky and arrogant but also charming in his strange way.

"Well mister Bass, has to behave," Blair says still acting calm and charming. She had never played so nice before and that made her uneasy as Chuck as giving her flirtatious smirks.

"Ms. Clair, how do you feel about this new show?" John says trying to break through Chuck´s smirks.

"I am looking forward," Blair says quickly as Chuck´s eyes are on her. Blair felt his lustful gaze and she really had to get out of the studio quickly.

After the show she ran out.

…

Chuck felt a little sad to see Clair running out, she really did not like him and that made him feel like a jerk. Chuck tried to ignore her rejection.

Nate asks him how the day was and Chuck did not want to answer that question. Clair´s face as she ran out was still clear to him.

Chuck packs his things as they were to move into a house full of cameras. Just the thought got him a little queasy. Living with a camera in your face was not something you just did for fun.

Nate felt a little sad not to be seeing Chuck for a long while.

He tried to play it cool and Chuck couldn't stop himself from laughing and says" I missed you to buddy."

Nate slumps him on the back and Chuck just gives Nate a slap on the shoulder.

Their things were moved in and Clair still looks a little shy but she was smiling at him.

They got to do tasks and Chuck´s first was to cook dinner and he had never in his life done that before.

They had a camera they talked to.

"I must admit that cooking is not in my handbook of tricks," Chuck says in a rush voice as he takes the pasta off the heat.

Clair suddenly turn op in her innocent clothes, she was wearing a white skirt with a light blue blouse with blue cufflinks on. Chuck had never seen her in jeans or heels; she looks like a little girl with her hair in pigtails.

"Do you need help?" Clair asks trying not to laugh as Chuck had flower all over his black shirt.

Chuck hate to ask for help so he says in a drawl" Don't worry about me sugar."

Clair´s eyes held his gaze as she turns to leave as Chuck had to sieve the water out of the pasta.

He swears as he burns himself with the hot water. Clair runs over to him and starts to put his hand under cold water.

"Yes you need help," Clair says smugly as she gets an icepack. She puts in into the sink were his hand is in.

Chuck gives an unpleasant groan as ice hit his hand.

Clair made rest of the dinner as Chuck watch how her body moves elegant around the kitchen as she sang her newest country song.

_Chuck wonder if she remembers their night together? She probably was in denial?_ Chuck thought darkly as Clair comes with their dinner.

They ate and Chuck blurs out," do you remember our night in the back seat of the limo?"


	5. You know you want me

**Hi, here is the chapter some of you have been waiting for. Sorry Been busy and Manchester has taken most of the time. **

* * *

**Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

**Chapter 5 You know you want me **

Blair´s heart suddenly felt uneasy as Chuck´s question hit her. She had hope Chuck would forget it but no.

He wants her to answer his question and the answer could ruin her career. Clair as a character was an angel and she would never sleep with Chuck.

Blair tried to look surprise over Chuck´s question and says" I don't know what you are talking about."

She could see Chuck´s eyes going disappointed and she felt a little sting of his disappointment.

….

Chuck´s heart went cold. Clair did not even remember the night and that felt like a letdown. Chuck had never in his playboy days been turndown before and this really hurt his ego.

Clair eats her dinner and her face had no sign of remembrance. Chuck´s heart was still shaking with longing for her.

_How could he fall so deeply in love with her? He had only known her a day and he still felt this wanting. _

After dinner Chuck suggested a movie and Clair nod to that. Chuck felt disappointed as Clair sat herself far from him.

They watch an old movie from the 20´s. Clair´s laugh rang like a bell in his ears and he loves her laughter.

His eyes were lock on her as she eats the popcorns. Suddenly their hands meet and Clair blushes as Chuck´s eyes darken.

….

Blair felt the heat from the touch as she saw Chuck´s eyes go hooded. They both feel the heat and wanting.

Blair excuses herself and Chuck was stun as she walks out. She walks into her bedroom. Chuck made her nervous and she had never been the nervous type.

She tries not to shake as she lay down on the bed.

They were on their way to bed as Blair´s bed was suddenly broken. Blair did not understand it the bed was fine for a minute and now it was broken.

Chuck came in as he sees Blair standing beside her broken bed.

"Have you jumped on the bed?" Chuck asks as Blair´s eyes went into frustration.

"No, it was whole for a minute ago and now it's a broken mess," Blair says darkly as she walks over to take her pillow and duvet.

She was force to sleep on the sofa. She looks up as Chuck suddenly spins her around. She ends up in his arms as he whispers huskily into her ears, "you could sleep in my bed?"

"Oh Mr. Bass how kind but I don't share my bed with men," Blair says acting a virgin. She sees Chuck´s eyes twinkle as he whispers again" as I recall you were pretty much close to share more than a bed last time we met."

Blair was about to hit him as his sentence was ruining Clair slowly and this had to stop. Blair gives him a sweet smile as she walks away from him.

She locks herself in the bathroom to get away from Chuck. Chuck did not give up as he says in a husky tone" I will stay right here to you lock up."

"Then I am afraid that you have to wait very long," Blair says in a cold tone that broke a little with her character. Chuck was making her lose her role.

"I know Clair is not you real personality," Chuck says smugly as Blair opens the door.

….

Chuck sees Clair´s face turn pale and she says" oh really?" Clair smiles back in a wicked grin. Chuck was now that one left with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Goodnight Mr. Bass," Clair says in a sugar sweet tone as she sways her hips as she walks into the living room to sleep.

Chuck want to run after her and grab her and kiss her senseless. He only had the memory of Clair´s lips that night in the limo and wants to feel them again.

Chuck went to bed but his sleep was restless because his thought was on Clair.

Chuck the next morning to the smell of breakfast and knew Clair must be up. He could hear her sing as she was trying her new song again.

Clair was making breakfast and says" I have made coffee and toast."

Chuck nods as a thank you. Clair starts to sing again. She had this captivating voice that made Chuck shiver.

They eat as Clair´s eyes lock on him Chuck returns her look but Clair turns her eyes away. They were playing and Clair was into him. He could feel her but she was trying to fight it.

….

Chuck had this way of making her pudding in his hands. He had to look at her and she would feel like she was on fire.

_The butterflies must be murdered,_ Blair thought desperately as Chuck´s chocolate eyes held her captivated.

The task for the day as to buy clothes the other one would want to wear.

Chuck had no idea what Clair wants to wear but he wants to give her something a little daring to wear. She had this nice little girly thing going on but Chuck wish to see her more daring side.

She had it because Chuck had seen it. She was trying to desperate to hold on to her purity. Chuck felt like that had to go.

Chuck wants to buy her a short skirt and a blouse that show her beautiful breasts off. She had a tiny waist and that need to be shown as he looks through the clothes.

The shop assisted keeps asking him who he was buying clothes to. She was throwing herself at him and he feel it is tiring to throw her off.

But Clair was on his mind.

….

Blair was looking throw clothes to as she want to give Chuck something with bright colors. She found a pink shirt and light pink jacket and tie in black. These things were what Chuck would like.

The man in the shop asks Blair what a man she was buying clothes to. Blair just smiles at him and says it is a secret.

Blair had nearly done with her shopping as Jenny her old enemy came over. She had hair extensions in her long blond locks and a way too pleased smile on her lips.

"Oh, isn't this Ms. Perfect?" Jenny says in a mocking tone as she stairs Blair down. _God, just her day with annoying Barbie in town," _Blair thought angry as Jenny's eyes darken.

"How are you Jenny?" Blair says acting all sweet and interested.

Jenny's eyes twinkle in a dangerous manner as she says" you can fool everyone you want with this perfect act but I know you."

Jenny turns around on her heel and left.

…..

Chuck went into Victoria´s Secret to buy lingerie. He wants to buy her provocative underwear. Clair was going to blush so bad.

_Pure Ms. Clair with her oh so virgin act was going down, _Chuck thought smugly,He was going to make her nature known. Chuck knew her real self and knew Clair was an act and he had bought her the most dirties lingerie he could find.

On his way home he ran into Dan. Dan was mister lonely boy through high school and probably still was.

"Well, well Chuck Bass is still a Basshole," Dan says darkly as Chuck felt a little bad he had mob Dan most of high school.

"I hope Ms. Clair gets to see the real Chuck Bass," Dan says in disgust and walks away. Chuck knew he deserved some of Dan´s hate towards him.

He had something to hide too and so had Clair. He knew he was stubborn and she must be to and that would make everything more complicated.


	6. Oh is it hot in here?

**Hi, some of you will be glad to see this chapter :D**

* * *

**Ms. Goodie-two- shoe**

**Chapter 6 Oh is it hot in here? **

Blair was sitting down as she had one bag of clothes in front of her. The clothes were all to her liking which surprised her. Chuck Bass had good taste in clothes, and that made Blair like him even more. _What she likes Chuck Bass?_ No this madness had to end he was just an actor in this show.

"So Clair, will you not try it on for me?" Chuck asks in a drawl. She hates how a simple thing as trying on new brought clothes could get him to sound dirty.

"Mr. Bass," Blair says playing wondering and innocent at the same time. Chuck´s eyes darken a bit as Blair walks away to try on the clothes.

She strips down and tries out the naughty underwear. It has this blue purple color. She looks at herself and had to smile a little. The underwear was perfect in shape and color. He even got her breasts size right, that was a little pervy for her taste but it show that he notice her body.

"Let me see Clair," Chuck calls in his cocky voice. Blair thinks it through one last time before she reenters the sitting room.

…

Chuck´s heart hammers as he sees Clair in his brought underwear. It was made for her. The underwear shows off the right curves. He remembers how sexy she was the night in the limo, and he really want to have her moaning under him again.

"Wow, you have the most amazing body Clair," Chuck says in voice oozing with lust. Clair´s cheeks became rosy with a blush.

Chuck looks her over again as his heart was beating too fast to his own liking. No women had made his heart hammer as hard as Clair was doing now.

She was trying to hide her body as Chuck says" you have a beautiful body don't hide it." Chuck rose as he walks around her.

He touched her hair gently as he whispers" you also have this most sexy moan." Chuck's breathe touch her ear making Clair shudder and him smirk. She was getting weak in the knees, and if he kept this up she would beg him to bang her.

He moves his hands around her without touching her. Clair´s breath is getting shallow, and she leans into him. Chuck smirks as he moves his hand to her skin this time.

She gave a gasp as she shivers. He leans lips near to her neck and makes her breath hitch in her throat.

"Do you want my lips on your sweet neck?" Chuck asks her in a low and husky tone. She had a hard time in breathing and gives a weak purr. Chuck´s lips end up on her hot skin. She leans back to get more of his skin to touch her.

Chuck´s lips roam on her neck to her collarbone.

….

Blair´s hands ends up in Chuck´s hair to guide his lips on her. She was on her tip toes to lean into him. She had never felt so lightheaded before and this was just like the night in the limo.

The warning bells should have rung but she was so caught up in his kisses.

She broke the kiss and ran from the room. Her heart was beating too fast and his lips were like kissing a flame and she had tasted him before.

She locked the door but the camera had caught their action together, and it would be shown on TV tomorrow. She would have to kiss her career goodbye if it leak out that she was not a virgin southern country singer.

She calls Serena to ask what to do. Serena had to stop the show before the episode was shown.

"Hallo you reached Serena Van de Woodsen but I can't take your call right now." Blair heard Serena's voice mail says in a too cheery tone. She was so angry that her message turns into hisses.

"You better get me off this freaking show before we both are history," Blair barks into the phone. She slams the phone shut.

"Well what a temper you have my dear Clair," Chuck says in his way to calm tone.

"Oh dear, I must have been in a very bad mood," Blair says in an innocently voice.

"You can fool me all you like but I think I know you every **well** now," Chuck says as he put pressure on **well**.

"Now that was boldly put Mr. Bass," Blair says back as she puts on her nightgown that was far to country girl for her taste but all Clair's clothes were like that, baby blue, Baby pink and white like a none.

She had to play Clair on till Serena took her off the role. She opens the door and looks at Chuck with an of-hand look.

"What do you want," Blair says till acting like Clair even if she still felt his lips burning on her own.

"I just wonder what a fire you showed me before," Chuck says his tone got fairly husky.

"That was only in your imagination," Blair replies.

"I know what I felt and I think the camera got our action," Chuck says as he lays his hand on hers. She felt that warm feeling spread in her again.

"I will not let myself be caught in that situation again," Blair says briskly as she closes her door. Lucky for her the bed was made now.

….

Chuck heard Clair's voice sound less southern and he knew he was being played by Clair. Her name could not be Clair and she was not from southern part of America.

Serena sound like she was close to Clair. Could she be a friend of Clair's and also her producer?

_Whoever you are Clair I will find out,_ Chuck thought smugly as nobody had outsmarted Chuck Bass.


End file.
